Avni Aliu
thumb|Leonhard Euler Leonhard Paul Euler, (prononcimi në gjermanisht: ˈɔɪlɐ, ), (15 Prill, 1707 Basel, Zvicër – 7 shtator, 1783 Sanckt Petersburg, Rusi), ishte matematikan dhe fizikan zviceran i cili kaloi pjesën më të madhe të jetës së tijë në Rusi dhe Gjermani. Euler BËRI zbulime të rëndësishme në fusha të ndryshme si Njehsimi diferencial dhe teoria e grafeve. Ai gjithashtu për herë të parë paraqiti pjesën më të madhe të terminologjisë dhe nocioneve moderne matematike, pjesërisht për analizën matematike, sikur është nocioni i funksionit matematik. Gjithashtu është i njohur për punën e tijë në mekanikë, optikë dhe astronomi. Euler konsiderohet të jetë matematikani më i madh i shekullit të XVIII dhe një ndër më të mëdhenjtë e të gjitha kohërave. Gjithashtu është më frytdhënësi, përmbledhja e punimeve të e tij përfshinë 60–80 vëllime faqe çerekësh. Deklarata e dhënë nga Pierre-Simon Laplace shpreh influencën që pati Euler në matematikë, ai thotë: "Lexojeni Eulerin, lexojeni Eulerin, ai është mësuesi i të gjithë neve." Figura e tij u paraqitë në gjashtë seri të bankënotës së 10 frangut zviceran si dhe në një numër të madh të pullave postare zvicerane, gjermane e ruse. Asteroidi 2002 Euler u emërua për nderë të tij. Jeta Kontributet në matematikë Shënimet matematike Zbërthimi Euleri është i njohur në analizën matematike për implementimin e serive të pafundme potenciale dhe zbërtimin e funksioneve në seri të tilla. Ai e zbuloi serinë për funksionin eksponencial e'' : e^x = \sum_{n=0}^\infty {x^n \over n!} = \lim_{n \to \infty}\left(\frac{1}{0!} + \frac{x}{1!} + \frac{x^2}{2!} + \cdots + \frac{x^n}{n!}\right). dhe zbërtimin në seri të pafundme të funksionit invers të tangensit. : \begin{align} \arctan z & {}= z - \frac {z^3} {3} +\frac {z^5} {5} -\frac {z^7} {7} +\cdots \\ & {}= \sum_{n=0}^\infty \frac {(-1)^n z^{2n+1}} {2n+1} ; \qquad | z | \le 1 \qquad z \neq i,-i \end{align} Përdorimi i tij i guximshëm (ku sipas standardeve moderne teknikisht jo korrekt) i serive potenciale mundësoi zgjedhjen e problemit të famshëm të Bazelit në vitin 1735: : \sum_{n=1}^\infty {1 \over n^2} = \lim_{n \to \infty}\left(\frac{1}{1^2} + \frac{1}{2^2} + \frac{1}{3^2} + \cdots + \frac{1}{n^2}\right) = \frac{\pi ^2}{6}. thumb|Interpretimi gjeometrik i formulës së Eulerit. Teoria e numrave Gjeometri * Drejtëza e Euleri * Rrethi i Eulerit Teoria grafeve Fizikë dhe astronomi Logjikë Filozofia personale dhe besimi fetar Bibliografia e zgjedhur Për Eulerin ka bibliografi të gjërë, por ndër librat më të njohur janë: *Elementet e algjebrës. *''Hyrje në analizën e të pakufishmes (1748).Përkthimi në anglisht Introduction to Analysis of the Infinite nga John Blanton (Book I, ISBN 0-387-96824-5, Springer-Verlag 1988; Book II, ISBN 0-387-97132-7, Springer-Verlag 1989). *Two influential textbooks on calculus: Institutiones calculi differentialis (1755) and Institutionum calculi integralis (1768–1770). *''Lettres à une Princesse d'Allemagne'' (Letra Princeshës Gjermane) (1768–1772). Gjenden online, në gjuhën frënge, kurse në anglisht gjenden tek Google Books: Vëllimi 1, Vëllimi 2 Shih edhe * Lista e temave të emëruara sipas Leonhard Eulerit Referencat Materiale tjera *''Lexikon der Naturwissenschaftler'', 2000. Heidelberg: Spektrum Akademischer Verlag. - *Demidov, S.S., 2005, "Treatise on the differential calculus" in Grattan-Guiness, I., ed., Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics. Elsevier: 191-98. - *Dunham, William (1999) Euler: The Master of Us All, Washington: Mathematical Association of America. ISBN 0883853280 - *Fraser, Craig G., 2005, "Leonhard Euler's 1744 book on the calculus of variations" in Grattan-Guiness, I., ed., Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics. Elsevier: 168-80. - *Gladyshev, Georgi, P. (2007) “Leonhard Euler’s methods and ideas live on in the thermodynamic hierarchical theory of biological evolution,” International Journal of Applied Mathematics & Statistics (IJAMAS) 11 (N07), Special Issue on Leonhard Paul Euler’s: Mathematical Topics and Applications (M. T. A.). - * *Heimpell, Hermann, Theodor Heuss, Benno Reifenberg (editors). 1956. Die großen Deutschen, volume 2, Berlin: Ullstein Verlag. - *Krus, D.J. (2001) "Is the normal distribution due to Gauss? Euler, his family of gamma functions, and their place in the history of statistics," Quality and Quantity: International Journal of Methodology, 35: 445-46. - *Nahin, Paul (2006) Dr. Euler's Fabulous Formula, New Jersey: Princeton, ISBN 978-06-9111-822-2 - *Reich, Karin, 2005, " 'Introduction' to analysis" in Grattan-Guiness, I., ed., Landmark Writings in Western Mathematics. Elsevier: 181-90. - *Richeson, David S. (2009) Euler's Gem: The Polyhedron Formula and the Birth of Topology. Princeton University Press. - *Sandifer, Edward C. (2007), The Early Mathematics of Leonhard Euler, Mathematical Association of America. IBSN 0883855593 - *Simmons, J. (1996) The giant book of scientists: The 100 greatest minds of all time, Sydney: The Book Company. - *Singh, Simon. (1997). Fermat's last theorem, Fourth Estate: New York, ISBN 1-85702-669-1 - *Thiele, Rüdiger. (2005). The mathematics and science of Leonhard Euler, in Mathematics and the Historian's Craft: The Kenneth O. May Lectures, G. Van Brummelen and M. Kinyon (eds.), CMS Books in Mathematics, Springer Verlag. ISBN 0-387-25284-3. - * Lidhje të jashtme *Encyclopedia Britannica article - * How Euler did it - * Euler Archive - * Euler Committee of the Swiss Academy of Sciences - * References for Leonhard Euler - * Euler Tercentenary 2007 - * The Euler Society - * Leonhard Euler Congress 2007—St. Petersburg, Russia - * Project Euler - * Euler Family Tree - * Euler's Correspondence with Frederick the Great, King of Prussia - *"Euler - 300th anniversary lecture" - Kategori:lindje 1707 Kategori:vdekje 1783 Kategori:fizikanë zviceranë Kategori:Matematikanë zviceranë af:Leonhard Euler ar:ليونهارد أويلر an:Leonhard Euler bn:লিওনার্ট অয়লার zh-min-nan:Leonhard Euler be-x-old:Леанард Ойлер bs:Leonhard Euler br:Leonhard Euler bg:Леонард Ойлер ca:Leonhard Euler cs:Leonhard Euler da:Leonhard Euler de:Leonhard Euler en:Leonard Euler et:Leonhard Euler el:Λέοναρντ Όιλερ es:Leonhard Euler eo:Leonhard Euler ext:Leonard Euler eu:Leonhard Euler fa:لئونارد اویلر fr:Leonhard Euler gl:Leonhard Euler zh-classical:歐拉 ko:레온하르트 오일러 hi:लियोनार्ड ओइलर hr:Leonhard Euler io:Leonhard Euler id:Leonhard Euler ia:Leonhard Euler is:Leonhard Euler it:Eulero he:לאונרד אוילר jv:Leonhard Euler ka:ლეონარდ ეილერი sw:Leonard Euler ht:Leonhard Euler la:Leonhardus Eulerus lv:Leonards Eilers lb:Leonhard Euler lt:Leonhard Euler hu:Leonhard Euler mk:Леонард Ојлер ml:ലീയൊണ്‍ര്‍ദ് യൂളര്‍ nl:Leonhard Euler ja:レオンハルト・オイラー no:Leonhard Euler nn:Leonhard Euler pms:Leonhard Euler pl:Leonhard Euler pt:Leonhard Euler kaa:Leonard Euler ro:Leonhard Euler ru:Эйлер, Леонард sa:लियोनार्ड ओइलर sco:Leonhard Euler scn:Liunardu Euleru simple:Leonhard Euler sk:Leonhard Euler sl:Leonhard Euler sr:Леонард Ојлер sh:Leonhard Euler su:Leonhard Euler fi:Leonhard Euler sv:Leonhard Euler tl:Leonhard Euler ta:லியோனார்டு ஆய்லர் te:లియొనార్డ్ ఆయిలర్ th:เลออนฮาร์ด ออยเลอร์ vi:Leonhard Euler tg:Леонард Эйлер tr:Leonhard Euler uk:Ейлер Леонард ur:Leonhard Euler vo:Leonhard Euler yo:Leonhard Euler zh-yue:歐拉 bat-smg:Leonhard Euler zh:萊昂哈德·歐拉